Heroic monster
by Dazion
Summary: In the battle between the huntsman and grimm the huntsman are fighting a losing battle and there side doesn’t need any heros they need a monster
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm here with a new story i had might make this one a Jaune x harem story cause i like reading some of them but i'll make Jaune darker as the story goes on also and if you have any thoughts on the harem idea like to do or don't let me know also i know it says it's a crossover between the Venom movie and Rwby but I wont be using story or characters from that movie just using cause i probably won't be using any other of the spiderman characters and venom has it own essential universe so i'll just use the symbiote and I'm gonna give it Spider-Mans abilities like he normally has I'll explain it later i. The story so with out further a do let us begin.**

 **000000000**

"Characters speaking"

 **"Venom speaking"**

(Character Thinking/narrating)

Narrator 

Remnant

a world in the middle of war between a the forces of darkness and light a war started by a foolish old wizard and destruction hungry witch of darkness fought with mindless beast and lives of the inhabitence of this planet

a eternity long war and a planet is about to have everything change from beings from above as a meteoroid from beyond the stars breaks into multiple pieces as it enters the planets atmosphere spreading out across the continents

crash landing all across the world almost undetectable but carrying life forms that will shake the very foundation of how the world works and bring up the question are the alone in the universe 

**scene change**

 **5 Hours earlier**

 **Jaune pov**

(Great final day for before break and i get my ass handed to me by Cardin again)

" Mr.Arc while you did better than last time you still failed to beat your opponent because you did not react fast enough to your opponent attacks and left many opening in your attacks" she looks at me with her usual monotone look.

"And Mr.Winchester while you've one this fight you attacks are sloppy and you were cocky and had more openings with a few good hits Mr.Arc could've beaten you".

(As she had said that the bell had rung signaling the end of the first semester).

Well that finishes up the semester have a good break everybody and don't stop training" she said that last part like an order that you didn't want to know what would happen if you didn't follow it.

But with that all the students left while my friends waited for me "go ahead I'll catch up" (I said not wanting them to wait for me as I go into the last Locker room and grab my stuff and put it back in my locker)

 **Scene change**

(As I walk back to dorm room I think back to this semester I've been getting better but not accomplishing anything I need to get better and fast)

(As I walk up to my dorm and reach for the door and I hear talking over at team RWBY's I dismiss it and got back to opening then I hear Pyrrha's voice then Nora's an Ren's must be having a discussion or hang out as I get ready to knock on the door)

"We need to talk about Jaune" I hear Yang say

"What about that dunce" I hear Weiss say with a hint of disdain in her voice 

"Frankly how he was able to get in Beacon considering he's really weak" Yang said with some suspicion 

"Come on Jauney's not that weak" Nora said

"Sure he can take down a few Grimm now but he still can't beat Cardin and when he got here he practically couldn't even swing his sword" Yang said pointing out the facts

"Not to mention his scores in class that _moron_ didn't know anything before he got here it's like he didn't get any prior studies " Weiss said spewing moron out with an icy tone

"Makes you wonder how he got in " Blake said uninterested 

"I mean I am a little curious he did seem clumsy and untrained when he got here" Ruby stated with a hint of curiosity 

"Come on he's getting better" Pyrrha said trying to reassure her fellow sister team

"Yeah he's gotten way better at fighting even though he still gets his butt kicked" Nora said not really helping his case 

"Yes he's also a good tactician" ren said trying to support me as best he could

"But calm on guys you don't think he holds you back at all" Yang with some doubt in her voice 

"Well... I mean" Nora said not sure to answer

Ren had stayed silent 

While waiting for anything from Pyrrha with the long pause I assumed she just had nothing to say 

"W-well yes he does kinda hold us back but that doesn't mean he" 

"That's enough guys let's talk about something else what are you guys doing for break"ruby said trying to change the subject 

(My whole team thinks I hold them back I don't know what's gonna happen but I need to go things are gonna be akward if I walk in or knock right now)

 **Scene change no pov**

Emerald forest the Grimm infested forest seemed to be entirely silent all except for the constant sound of slashing and swings deeper into the forest see 

three beowolves corpses disintegrating to plies of dust and our resident knight slashing at a tree seeming to not noticing anything else around him 

(They think I'm a burden to them) look down eyes not being able to be seen cover by hair

(They think I hold them back)

(They aren't wrong I just wish...)he said stopping the looking up to the sky

"I don't want to be a burden"he said exasperated 

(I want to be stronger cause what happens when we finally go on missions what if we get ambushed what if we get cornered by Grimm what if I lose them) Jaune thought in desperation 

"I want to get stronger for my friends but this isn't fast enough I need something... anything that will get me the power I need to protect my friends and follow dreams" Jaune said asking anyone listening

As Jaune looks up for a sign that anything thing listening to him he eventually sighs and is about to go back to his sword stance training 

Sssssssss

"Hmm?" Jaune said wonder what that hissing noise was 

As the young blonde was looking around for that noise as a metor currently a giant fireball was heading straight to his location almost on top of him

 **Jaune pov**

(As I am about to go back to my training I hear a almost dead silent hissing sound I look around see if it's a snake )

ssssSSSSS

(The noise has gotten a little Louder and I don't see any snakes so it must be a Grimm I get into stance and draw my sword and look around for any movement)

SSSSSSSSSSS 

(The has gotten louder again not very loud but definitely hearable but I don't see anything on the ground as I look up for a flying Grimm and you see a flying ball of what seems to be fire heading STRAIGHT FOR ME!)

"Oh shit!"

(As I move out of the way the flaming ball hit the ground and caused and explosion blasting me back)

BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMmmmmm

(As the explosion dies down a try to get up my ears slightly ringing for a moment but going back to normal as I try to get up I try to gain balance dizzy and set off I get up and walk towards the destination of the falling fireball)

(As I get closer to were I originally was in the place of the trees and forest now now gone in the place of it is a very large crater on the center of it a large meteorite steaming as there seem to be no signs of life any where around and any Grimm near have either fled or died from the explosion as there are no threats I slows get closer to the meteorite)

(As I get closer to meteorite just I get up close to it and touch it and a suddenly a feel something slow spread on the inside of my hand as I pull it a black goo coming out of the meteorite as

on my hand)

"Eww gross" 

(As I pull my hand back and try to shake the goo to see it is still on my hand)

"What the?"

(Trying to get this goo off try to wipe it back on the meteorite and now the goo has gotten further on my arm) 

"What is this stuff?"

(As I try to find something to get this goo off all of a sudden I felt I strange burning sensation all on my arm traveling to my my throat) 

"AAAACCCCHH"

(As the burning sensation spread through my body I went from burning to the feeling of being crushed as the air leave my lungs as I gasp for breath)

(As I try to gasp for air feel the goo nearing my face and covering it as the goo reaches my eyes I finally give from the pain and lack of air as my eyes close and the fade to black...)

 **Narrator pov (gonna be this for the rest of the chapter)**

"HUUHHHHH!?"

As Jaune come back to his senses and get air back he get up an look around to see himself right out side of beacon academy on the main avenue right in front of the statue everything seemed normal except there did seem to be anybody here in fact it seemed no living things human or Grimm like seem to be anywhere here just completely silent 

"What happened was that just a dream or something" Jaune aid trying to figure out his situation 

... ... "Huh where is everyone" Jaune said to him self realizating the lack of people and dead scilence

As Jaune scanned the area walking towards beacons entrance no one walking in or coming to the school and the and it was so silent that you could here a pin drop made Jaune uneasy

(T-they just probably went home) Jaune said trying to make sense of this situation 

As Jaune opens the door to the entrance he saw no one and also no heard no one look around saw no one in the halls or in any of the classrooms the place was completely empty looking confused on what was happening Jaune decided to try the cafeteria 

As he got there he opened the cafeteria doors he saw...absolutely know one no students or staff to be seen 

"What is going on where is everyone" 

As Jaune left the cafeteria he decided to go to his teams dorm room to see if any one was there on his way there sliding his hand across the wall he stopped feeling a familiar sensation on his hand a he pulled it back he see the black goo on the wall 

(Oh crap) as Jaune sees it He backs up to the other side of the hallway watching the goo making sure none of it had gotten on him 

But taking a closer look he had noticed the goo wasn't moving like before so he slowly inched closer then poking his hand into the goo the swiftly taking it out looking at his hand no goo anywhere 

"Huh?"Jaune said wondering what was different with this goo but shrugging off he turns back to going to his dorm

As Jaune continues to walk to his dorm he notices a trail of the goo going down this path the goo trail seems to get bigger util eventually the goo seemed to Cover the hallways completely except for one door Jaunes dorm room as jaune makes to his dorm door slowly grabs it turns the handle and slowly opens the door as it creaks open jaune see an all black humanoid figure in the center of the room staring out of the window

As Jaune silently walks in and slowly walks closer to the creature "ummmmmm hello" trying to get the creatures attention 

As he said the the creature turned its body around all black every giant white marks for the eyes and no mouth

As I turned around to look at jaune goo can from the ground covering Jaunes feet not crawling on home but unable to move

"W-who are you" he said with fear hoping the creature was friendly 

As he said that a line on the creatures face sprouted and the creature gave jaune a smile with teeth that would put a grimms to shame

As the creature smiled slowly moved closer to Jaune right in his face making sure not to break eye contact 

**We are...**

 **00000000**

 **And I'm done so if you have any ideas on how I should change the narrative or any criticism I would love to hear it cause this felt a little repetitive but I don't know why so I'd have anyway I should change it to make it faster let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2 I'll let you know I'm starting right after putting up chapter 1 and I might not finish till later because I got super smash bros ultimate but this is going to be in 3rd person only and this chapter and it might continue in the story if it makes better also if this story doesn't become a harem it will definitely be an arkos cause even though Jaune is dense venom can see it as plain as day but let's begin**

"Characters speaking"

 **"Venom speaking"**

 _(Character Thinking)_

 **(Venom thinking)**

Narrator

 **000000000**

 **"We are"** the creature said as it got closer to jaune who was stuck in place as it's hand reached out for Jaune's face with it's all black hand

As it reached out Jaune closed his eyes waiting for it to touch him excepting the worst

"...huh?" Jaune said as felt nothing near his face so he opened his eyes to find the creature gone from where it one e was seemingly vanished looking around the wired goo off his feet but not all gone he keeps looking around trying to find where the creature went seeing it might be the reason no ones here as he is about to leave he sees a light shining out from his dorm room window as he turns towards it the light get more intense until the blinding white light covers the whole room leaving Jaune see nothing but white

As The light fades And Jaune's sight returns staring straight up to see the ceiling and a fan these were things all to familiar as he got up laying up in the bed scanning the room he had recognized as Beacons infirmary he had been here a couple times cause of combat practice and medical checkups no one seemed to be in there right now but there seemed to be less of an eerie silence and as he look out the window he saw some birds and a few people walking around

 _Was that all a dream... no it couldn't of been it was all to real_ Jaune thought looking down trying to comprehend what had happened to him and what that was and what happened to him

"Ahh I see you are a awake"

hearing the voice Jaune looked up to see headmaster Ozpin in the door way looking at him coffee mug in hand

"How do you feel he asked" showing some concern and curiosity

"I feel fine headmaster it's just... what happened"Jaune said with confusion not really sure if what he thought happened was really real or not

" when we saw the meteorite fall from the sky we went to go check it out and there we found you in the crater passed out form the explosion" Ozpin said trying to explain it as best he can

As Jaune heard this he thought back to it still heavy on his mind after thinking for it for a second speaks up

"Um headmaster w-when you found me was there anything else there" Jaune asked with some fear

"Hmm what do you mean ?" Ozpin asked with some confusion in his voice

"L-like something alive"Jaune said trying to clarify on what he meant

"Ahh you mean the Grimm well there was no signs of them anywhere probably fled after the explosion"

"I don't mean grimm headmaster" Jaune said

"Hmm well what do you mean " Ozpin said with a curios tone

"Headmaster I mean something unlike the Grimm or unlike anything you have ever seen never recorded in the books something ... alien" Jaune said while looking straight into his eyes for any confirmation to what he saw was actually there

"Well when we had found you there had been no signs of life be it human faunus Grimm of something else as you say"he say with a hint suspiciousness while clarifying

"O-oh"looking down in confusion _did I hallucinate that...no I couldn't have it was to real jaune thought_

"Hmm?" He said looking up at the headmaster

"You should probably contact your teammates you gave them a real fright with how long you've been out" Ozpin said

"Um oh okay...but how long have I've been out headmaster" he asked

"3 days" the headmaster said nonchalantly

"...3 days?" he asked making sure he heard him right

"Yes 3 days" Ozpin said confirming his confusion

"Oh" Jaune said trying to comprehend how he was out for so long

As Jaune was contemplating this the door to the room had been as the two looked to the door to see a tall woman with messy black hair tied in a bun and teal blue eyes with red glasses wearing a dark blue turtleneck underneath a unbuttoned lab coat and grey sweat pants with socks and sandals looking at a clip board

As she looked up and stared at jaune she started smiling and said "good your awake" as she started to walk closer shutting the door behind him

"Hello " Ozpin said greeting the new person

"Ugh I didn't get my degree for nothing"she said in an annoyed tone

"Um headmaster who is this?" Jaune asked confused of this new person

"Ahh I forgot none of the first years have met this is one of our head doctors on our medical staff"

"...we have a medical staff?" jaune in confusion

"Yes but they are mainly used for second years and ups seeing as they go on missions the only reason for a first year to see them is a medical emergency" Ozpin said reassuring Jaune why

"Yes now if your done explaining I would like to talk to the boy in private" stated to Ozpin

"Ahh I see well I must be on my way wouldn't want Glynda to get into a fit... good day " Ozpin said as he left the room

As the door closed and the walked away the Doctor had turned back around and looked at Jaune with a curious gaze

"Ahh how do do you feel" she asked while she looked down at her clip board

"Umm fine" he said

"Any pain anywhere bleeding bruises or cuts of the sort" she asked looking

"No not right now" he said

Any fever or have you been feeling sick of any sort?"she asked

"Uuummm...no" he said

As he answered looked back down and started writing down on the clipboard and then putting her pen back in her coat pocket

"Alright then your almost free to go I just want to run you vitals in a test follow me pls" she said walking farther down the room to another set of doors ushering jaune to follow as he got off the bed and followed her through the doors

 **Scene change**

As Jaune followed into the doors finding a much bigger hallway with multiple doors and multiple people wearing white coats and some in scrubs with masks on wheeling patients from one room the the next most of the patients seemed to be students

Continuing to follow the doctor being careful not to lose sight of her she eventually stoped at a set of doors and went Jaune following her

As Jaune opened the door he saw another person sitting down in the a chair next to a high tech monitor connected to a glass wall on the other side of the wall was a room holding a giant machine hooked up to wires

" " say trying to gain his attention

"Uhh yes " Jaune said snapped out of examining the device focusing on the Doctor

"Dr and if you wold follow me"she said going into the room with tha machine

As jaune follows her into the room and they walk up to the device she told him th lay down on the mat as he did the mat started going in the opening of the machine compacted ina tight circular space looking around jaune hear a voice

" can you hear me" as Jaune heard the voice of doctor Reid

"Ah yeah loud and clear ms- " Jaune said correcting him self

"Okay now if you don't know this is the mri I'm going to be check your vitals and and runs some test it's will be completely painless" she said as she motioned the other person to begin the mri

As the mri began and the sound waves stared jaune started to convulse and contort violently

"AAA **AAAA** HHHH **HHHH** " Jaune scream in agonizing pain and he was being set on fire

As saw Jaune shaking violently and screaming "shut it down" she said panicking as she rushed in the room grabbing jaune and pulling him out as she did the mri shut off jaune camled down and got up

" are you okay she asked with a worried look

Jaune trying to relax heart beating so fast lack of breath looks up at the doctor

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine he said

"Look You're not the first person to do freak out every one get a little claustrophobic" she said trying to reassure Jaune

As she saw Jaune trys to get up he slip trying to catch his balance as she catches him they begin to to walk out of the room and she escorts him out of the room and the medical section back to the beacon hallways

"Just get out go to your dorm relax go out to vale get some fresh air and I'll contact you once your results are in" she said as she closed the door

Sighing as the blond knight slumped he started to go back to his dorm he pulls out his scroll to see his notifications

20 missed calls

35 unread messages

Pyrrha 5:20pm dec 7

Hey Jaune were are you running late ididn't find you in the dorm room did you go some where please let call me back

Crater face 5:35 dec 7

Hey Jaune where are you your teams really worried asking if we have seen you please text or call them

As Jaune read through the rest of the texts from his team and team RWBY his team and Ruby getting genuinely worried the final text read

Pyrrha 9:50 pm dec 9

Jaune Nora and Ren are here spending break with me when you wake up pls contact us we're really worried about you please call

As Jaune read that and was started to type he stopped mid sentence and deleted it all putting his scroll away slumping looking down and started walking back to his dorm to get his stuff

As he got back and opened the door the room he scanned around to the items the would be with us team to begone the room seeming quiet and lonely as our he sighs he grabs his armor and puts it over his regular attire pocketing some lien starts to step out he looks at his sword and shield opting wether to take it or not before dismissing it and walking back out of the door

 **Scene change**

A cold night in the city of vale very few people walking around one of being our blond knight as he walk on around the streets going to his location he's deep in thought not paying attention to anyone or anything just walking closer to his destination

 **"Jaune"** he hears a dark familiar voice call his name

As he stops and looks up and around to search for where the voice came from to see no one near him as he looks up to see the shop he came for

From dust till dawn the words above the shop had said had just been rebuilt as he crossed the street and going into the shop he opened the door he opened door to hear a bell jingle to alert the owner of his arrival looking up was an old man who seemed to work every where like a cartoon character who had smiled and waved before going back down the what he was doing

As Jaune saw this a gave a smile before going back to the book section looking for the comics to read he saw some super hero ones mainly for kids who got dragged here but Jaunes lover for comics and how they brought him back to simpler time and he picked one up was looking at the cover he skimmed through it it was about a man who had a something living inside him that gave super human abilities

 **"...Boooorring"** the voice Jaune heard said again in an unamused tone

As Jaune heard the voice again he looked around to see no one else by him and no one else in the store except for the old man Jaune simply thought he must of been hearing thing but hearing the voice again slightly putting him on edge

As he tries to go back to reading he hears the jingle of the bell as he turns around to see a man with a bloat hat on and bright orange and a green eye his hair with one bang covering his right eye wearing a red-lined white buttoned up suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band and holding a cane wakes in with a bunch of goons wearing black suits and top has with red glasses and ties and carrying around swords

"Hey old timer miss us" the man with the cane says as he looks at their pleading man not to hurt him

"Relax were not gonna hurt you as long as you comply" Roman says in a reassuring voice before looking at his goons "get the dust" as he says that all of the goon begin to move

"Wait... you " Roman says pointing at the last two

Make sure know one in the store is here to stop us we don't need a repeat of last time" Roman says with some disdain in his voice

the lackey visibly winced at remembering what happened last time they came here he could still feel the pain from the girl I mean who knew little girls could hit that hard and as he went to the sections of the store

Jaune looked back at his comic pretending to not notice the criminals looking conflicted on what to do realizing he didn't have his sword or shield on him completely defenseless

 **"Jaune"** he heard the voice talking to him again

Jaune started to freak out _no nows not the time to be hearing voices_

 **"Jaune listen if you value your life do not react"** the voice said in a serious manner

As Jaune heard the voice talk back he visibly paled as he heard foot steps drawing closer but listened not wanting to die

As the lackey got to the book section seeing Jaune there seemingly unaware that they were here before approaching the lackey made sure Jaune wasn't armed not want a repeat of last time

He noticed no visible weapons on him or anything dangerous thinking he was in the clear he walked up towards Jaune till he was right behind him

"Hey you" jaune heard as he felt a small tap on his shoulder

As Jaune turned around looking at the guy trying to remain calm sweating beads "y-yes"

"Give me everything you've got" the man said in a serious tone

As Jaune complied and slowly reached in his pocket and gave the man the lien he had brought with him

The didn't look pleased "I know this isn't all you have" he said with a for real tone

"I-I'm sorry s-sir that's all I have" Jaune said trying to remain rational

"...looks like I'm gonna have to beat it out of you" the lackey said cracking his knuckles

 _What am I gonna do Jaune thought in worry having no way to fight back_

 **"Looks like I have to handle this"** the voice said in a dark tone

Before Jaune or the thug could react Jaunes had was coated in the same black goo he had scene coming from that rock

"What the -?"

Before the lackey could finish his sentence Jaune s hand had wind up his fist without his control and had made direct contact with stomach sending him flying across the store straight out of the front window

As the lackey fly's past Roman head and crashed threw the window he visibly sighed as he looked down the aisle to see the boy look at his hands shaking in place

As Jaune heard someone walking closer he look up to see a guy with orange hair wearing a bowler hat and a redline white suit holding a cane

As Jaune looks at the man he bring up his cane to the same height as the bottom opened and revealed a scope and a gun barrel as Jaune saw this he froze and looked at the man

"Say good bye kid" Roman said as he put his finger on the trigger

 **"I don't think so"** the voice said as Jaune's hand Reeled back and cam back shot out a black tendril grabbing the cane from Roman's and Flung the can across the store

"What in the fuck" Roman said as he look at Jaune in confusion on what just happened

 **"Jaune I will handle this"** the voice said in a serious

"Wait what..what do you mea" Jaune did it get to finish his sentence as he the goo appear morphing from his clothes as it encased him

One shuddered in fear as one sec a scrawny boy about his size next second he saw this muscled figure towering over him all black with white eye like patches a white spider-like symbol on the chest teeth that look like the could bite through metal and a overly long tounge and a constant evil smile

As the figure stalked towards Roman all the criminals collecting the dust all tuned towards the sound of romans voice only to this thing that seemed to be staring Roman down all frozen in place

 **"Mmmmm a midnight snack"** the figure said while staring at Roman as he picked him up by his neck chocking him bring his hand closer and as he got closer the monster opened his mouth romans head getting gasping for air struggling and as the monster open his mouth all the way going for a bite

BANG

As the gun shot was hear the monster had dropped Roman to the ground he gasped for air choking trying to take a breath

The monster look to its side in the direction of the blast seeing a lackey of the criminal as he had visibly paled that his shot had not worked the monster had started walking to the man as Roman slumped away look for his cane or any means to defend himself

As the monster got closer to the criminal eventually right in front of the criminal visibly frozen

With out a second to think the monsters knee had launch up to the man stomach getting launched up high enough for the monster to wind back it hand and punched him right on his face and was launched through the window

As everyone stood there in shock at The sheer force of this thing an there and there fellow

 **"Well then..."** creature said as it slowly turned back to the other henchmen

 **"Who next the"** the monster said while Licking around what the henchmen assumed to be lips as it looked a them with hunger

As the monster did that all of the henchman fled for there lives knowing they stood no match

 **"Oh well guess I'll just have my snack ...where did he go"** the monster said as he turned around to see Roman gone but out side heard faint running

As the monster turned to look out side he saw his so called snack a little bit away from the store trying toe escape

 **"I don't think so"** the monster said as if smashed through the door Roman hearing this turned around and when saw said monster started sprinting for his life

 **"WHERE ARE YOU GOING"** the thing yelled started to sprint and jump running across the nearby building's before catching up and jumping down a feet in front off Roman

As Roman sees the monster dropped down right in front of him he stopes and falls to the ground slowly crawling back and pulling out his cane and aiming it at the monster

"Y-You WHAT ARE YOU!" Roman screamed as he kept trying to back away shaking in fear while holding the trigger

Suddenly Roman paled in fear as the monster smile grew and it's eye squinted as it slowly started walking closer

 **"We..."** the monster said almost on top of Roman

 **"Are..."** the creature said as it was right next to Roman as he tried to back away but was to late as the monster bent down grabbed him with one hand by his neck putting the two up at eyel level as Roman grasps at the monster's had trying to pry it open for air

 **"Venom..."** the creature know mom as venom said as it finishes the creature brings Roman closer to his head slowly opening his mouth as Roman see this he struggles harder and harder finally venom would have its food nothing would stop it now

"VPD PUT YOR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A voice sho

 **(You have to be fucking with me)** venom thought pissed that his meal was ruined again

As venom looked around he was surrounded by police and in the background he could see people recording definitely not a good site to see as venom looked for a way out he say traffic poles

Look at all the policemen noticing all the cars gave him an idea as he put down Roman and looks at the car he put his hands out and two web lines shot out grabbing the a car picking them up and swinging them smashing them together creating and explosions temporarily subduing the officer as venom grabbed on the the pole jumped up and climbed up the building as the officers regained focus noticing they had lost the monster the began to search around calling for back up

As the did that venom jumped from building to build before finding a secluded alley way dropping down and coming off a very confused and scared Jaune

"I...I" Jaune said not sure what to do with himself just shaking

 **"Jaune"** he heard the voice said as he turned to his side and looked at a float slime like creature with two white eyes and shap teeth staring at him 

"MONTY CHRIST!" Jaune yelled trying to back away from the creature but it just moved with him

 **"Don't be afraid I am not going to hurt you"** venom said trying to reason with him

"Your not trying to hurt me... and just what exactly are you" Jaune said confused and scared trying to gain any distance from this thing

 **"I am venom a Klyntar** **alien but you can just call me a symbiote I am what your planet would refer to as an Alien" venom said explaining**

"An alien?.." Jaune said in disbelief 

**"Yes and to survive on this planet I need a host to so I can safely stay on this planet and that host ...is you"** venom said trying to explain the importance of his cooperation

"I...I" Jaune said not find the words

 **"I know it's a lot to take in but we need to come on an agreement so we can move forward And.."**

"I need to get rid of you" Jaune said

 **"...I'm sorry what" venom said in disbelief**

"You need to go Jaune said in a serious tone"

 **"Now wait just listen"**

"No Your going" Jaune said as he started to leave the alley way 

**"Now wait just a minute"** venom said trying to change his mind as the goo planted to the ground 

When Jaune tried to move his leg an noticed this he tried to pull his leg up only to fail remembering his aura he tried to put some in his leg managing to break the goo tendrils off and move his leg than he did with other 

**(I need to think of something fast)** venim thought frantically going around on how to change the boy's mind then he had an idea

 **"Do you want to stop being a burden and gain power for your friends!"** Venom yelled inside Jaune's mind 

As venom said this Jaune stopped his tracks an and stayed silent for a moment 

"What did you say" Jaune said in disbelief 

**"Do you want the power to stop being a burden"** venom said one again 

Jaune thought about it for a moment before answering

"Yes more than anything" Jaune sad with sadness and determination 

**"I can give you that power all you have to do is agree to my conditions"** venom said trying to sell Jaune 

"...and those are" Jaune asked making sure it was nothing to bad like eating people 

**"The only one you need to know right now is that for my safety and yours you can't tell anyone"** venom said letting Jaune know the seriousness in this situation 

Jaune thought it over what ever this thing wants could be dangerous but if it was tell Jaune it could give him power and if it just wanted his body it would of killed him by now

 **"Now then... do we have a deal"**

 **And that wraps that up ...hey remember when i said it would be way back when...so yeah The was me forgetting about it and coming back to it and rushing to get done so if it feels a little ruched and bad sorry but could you tell it's the first time for me writing a scene like this anyways if you have any pointers to write an action scene let me know that would help a lot and I need some harem members just in case, I'll start writing the next one but I won't promise anything cause I don't want to break it again**


	3. Chap3

**So ... it's been about 8 months you probably wonder where I've been but I'll explain later and since I've been go so long I'm gonna try to at least make 3 to 4 chapters by the end of November and try to make a new crossover of a series I absolutely adore which I will tease to at the end so let's hope and I'm sorry for being gone so long**

"Character speaking"

 **"Venom speaking"**

 _"Character thinking"_

 _ **"Venom thinking"**_

 _"Jaune talking in head"_

 **"Now then... do we have a deal"**

"...Alright we have a deal"Jaune said contemplating his choice

 **"Good...but now we need to get of here I need to take care of somethings"** the symbiote said in a matter of fact tone

"Wait what do you mean take ca-"

Jaune didn't get to finish as the world faded to black 

**000000**

"Ahh" Jaune yelled as he jolted up to find himself back in his team room 

Looking around for anything out of the ordinary everything seemed normal all but thefact it seemed to be morning quickly taking out and checking his scroll out to see the time

9:00 am 

It had been 8:00 pm when he had left so he was out for 13 hours

"But I don't remember making it back to the dorm"he said getting up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror it seemed nothing was damaging or no wounds he seemed as fine as when he left

"Was it all a dream" Jaune had said touching his face and all around to make sure nothing was damaged 

"I assure you it was no dream" said venom telepathically 

Jaune not expecting this jumped for a second remembering the deal he had made

"Oh right forgot about you" Jaune said kind of exhausted "so w-what happened last night after I blacked out" he asked 

**"After we had talked and I made you pass out I took your body and walked back to what you call bullhead and walked back to the dorm while they were looking fo us"**

"You mean you"

 **"No I mean us we are one now we had made a deal you and I are one we are one"**

"Oh... jeez so back to our part you said I wanted power how did you know that?" Jaune said in a confused tone

 **"I am in your mind I can see all of your memories and everything your thinking"** venom explained

"...okay so big question Umm what are you!" Jaune said kinda freaking out 

**"I am known as a symbiote and as you would put it I am and alien whose species thrives and goes from world to world by finding hosts"** venom gold his new host

"So your from a planet or something beyond our solar system something"

 **"Well yes and no at the same time"** venom answered 

"What do you mean yes and no?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow 

**"Well I'm from outside this planet but not your version of this planet"** venom said

"...what does that mean?" Jaune asked even more confused then when they began the conversation 

**"Well in a explanation there are multiple universes but it seems a planet where humans exist is always a constant but there are differences in the universes that separate them some minor some major this universe how ever is major"** venom said with some surprise 

"Ok so first of all... wow and second of all ... what are the differences" Jaune asked now 

**"The difference that my original world didn't have Grimm, dust or aura and we had called it earth there people called superhero's with special abilities and you are not my first host"** Venom said

"Ok that's actually pretty cool but down to our other part of the deal you said you'd give me the power" Jaune said talking in a now serious tone 

**"I have had many host I have the ability to copy hosts abilities and I have seen what you are capable of I can train you"** venom said with an assurance 

"Uh huh ok but how do you plan to teach me?" Jaune said a little unsure and not really believing the thing in her body

 **"So you don't believe me"** venom said mor stating it

"Don't get me wrong this sounds awesome but you have to admit this sound a little crazy" Jaune said trying to not have get awkward

 **"Hmm... very well it seems I have to show you"** venom said as a matter of fact tone

"Hmm and exactly how are gonna do that?" Jaune said in a confused manner 

**"Don't worry just wait and see".** Venom said in reassurance 

**0000000000000**

"And exactly how is the library going help get stronger" Jaune said annoyed 

**"When it comes to combat experience you are lacking in many forms your swordplay is under average at best not to mention your grades**

 **could be better"** venom said in matter of fact tone

"Ok first of all ouch the grades part stung and second of all even if I need to work on my sword play then why are we looking at books on hand to hand combat and foot work" Jaune said now with a bunch of books in front of him before flipping one open 

**"First of all I don't care second of all Even if you need to work on your sword play you have nothing to fall back on you need something at least before we get your sword play up to par"**

Venom had told his host

"Ugh fine I geuss you have a point" Jaune said then looking all around noticing other students who stayed over break looking at him

"Um do you have another way for us to talk" Jaune said whispering 

**"You could of just talked in your head"** Venom said 

"What why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Jaune said as he whisper yelled

 **"Cause you didn't ask"** Venom said to the point that Jaune could hear the eye roll

"Ugh your almost unbearable" Jaune said now talking in his head

As he looked through the books none really catched his eye until he found one named the study of jujitsu and karate 

"Hmm this look good" Jaune said gaining interest 

**"Hmm good choice"** Venom said sounding a bit impressed on his choices

 **"But lets study the basics"** Venom said 

"All right" after taking a minute he picked up the jujitsu/karate book and started reading 

3 hours later

After a while Jaune has no longer heard Venoms voice so he decided to speak up 

"Uh Venom you there buddy?" Jaune as not sure what to say

 **"Hmm yes I think we're ready"** Venom said kinda talking to himself

"Hmm?" Jaune said confused

 **"Nothing to worry about for now let's just get some practice in"** the symbiote said

"Hmm ok i don't think it will help" Jaune said

 **0000000000**

"Ok so how does me walking into emerald forest result in my hand to hand practice?" Jaune gave a confused tone deciding to speak out loud sine he was alone

 **"There's no better practice then straight in the field and this is more a test of strength then technique"** venom told Jaune reassuringly 

"Okay but I'm pretty weak with out my weapon" Jaune said in a depressed tone looking down

 **"Hmm trust me you will see...oh and Jaune"** Venom said just noticing something 

"Yes?" Jaune said curiously 

**"Look up"** Venom said a

As Jaune looked up he saw a beowolf staring at him about 15 away just standing there waiting for him to move

"So uh Venom Um what do I do" Jaune said in a scared tone without his sword or shield

 **"Run at it and go for a punch"** Venom said

"Uhh are you insane!" Jaune said again whisper yelling as to not set off the beowolf 

**"Remember trust me"** Venom said

Jaune hesitating for a bit stepped back causing the beowolf to start sprinting towards him 

**"Jaune hurry sprint towards it"** Venom said urgently 

"But what is punching it gonna do" Jaune said now panicking 

**"Just trust me and do it!"** Venom yelled

"All right fine" Jaune said also yelling

As Jaune fan forward it got closer and closer until finally it jumped to pounce on Jaune as quickly pulled his fist back then sloppily lurched the fist forward as he did he saw Venom's ooze coat his had to make a sharp clawed fist what he hadn't expected for was the beowolf to go flying back and hit the tree causing the tree fall over sending the beowolf to tumble over and skid 

Craack!

As Jaune didn't see it but heard it and visibly watched the Grimm disintegrate he could tell what had happened after taking a minute everything to sink in

"W-what was that" Jaune said not believing what he just saw

 **"Him sloppy performance but not bad"** Venom said intrigued 

"Okay first of all ouch secondof all that was Awesome!" Jaune said now excited

 **"Oh trust me I know"** Venom said getting a little bit of an ego

"But still how did I do that did you fine me super strength or that wa" Jaune said and suddenly stopped 

All of sudden all the hair on Jaune's neck yelling at him to get away from that spot that something was coming for him then noticing Venom's ooze covering his legs then heard something sprinting behind him

 **"Jaune jump backwards now!"** Venom yelled 

Trusting Venom and his instinct he jumped up higher than expected what didn't expect when he landed he saw another beowolf this one even bigger than the last one seeing its size Jaune realized one thing

"An A-alpha beowolf" Jaune said with a little bit of fear 

**"Jaune point you're hand to where your palms up and do a rocker hand sign!"** Venom said anxiously

"Excuse me what?" Jaune trying to process what the symbiote has just said

 **"Just do it"** Venom said a little annoyed 

"Ugh alright" Jaune said just going with it

As Jaune did this a black webbing had shot out of Jaunes wrist and had stuck firmly to the bone plate similar to venoms ooze which confused Jaune 

"Wait what the Venom what is this like a web?" Jaune said genuinely curious 

**"I'll explain later just pull the Grimm forward and go for a punch"** Venom told his host

"Alright if you say so" Jaune complied 

Jaune wraped apart the rope webbing coming from his wrist on around his right hand and pulled hard then brought his hand and turned his hand body with his fist and seconds from the alphas giant body crashing into Jaune delivered his Venom powerd and sent the alpha flying as it land it skid for a bit before stopping completely then Quickly getting back up damaged but still in tact

 **"Damn it's to big send back fast enough will a normal punch"** Venom said with a hint of annoyance 

"Well we need something fast" Jaune said now talking to Venom to discuss a plan

It was then Jaune the sense of danger again this time directly in front of him

 **"Jaune look out"** Venom said warning him

As Jaune look in from he saw the beowolf charge first but it was to late he got tackled and sent back a few feet but his aura had taken most of the brunt but it still hurt like hell getting up he noticed ther two trees to his sides and the alpha a few feet away getting ready to charge again

 _"If only I could get more force and strength into my punch if I could propel my self in might but"_ Jaune then having a realization 

_"Wait force,strength,propel"_ Jaune said as he look at the tree then at his Venom handthen coated it aura

"Hey Venom can you make those web things work like elastic" Jaune asked curiously 

**"...yes"** Venom said to the point Jaune could practically hear him smile 

"Are you think what I'm thinking " Jaune said gaining a smirk 

**"Yes and I like it"** Venom said gaining a humored tone

"All right lets begin" Jaune said getting into position 

The second the alpha beowol took off to charge Jaune had shot to black Webb's at the trees on his side too his oozed coverd legs jump as far back as he could then keep his footing while the webbing shook and coated his left hand in aura as soon the beowolf was 10 steps away from the trees Jaune jumped up tucking his feet in and reeling his fist back and launching speeding towards the beowolf 

The minute the beowolf made it to the trees Jaune lauched back and delivered a left hook to the beowolfs face

As Jaune landed and the beowolf stood there the alphas head had finally fallen to the ground the alphas body falling to the ground both turning into dust

"Man that was a work out" Jaune said taking a moment to finally breathe

 **"Jaune tell me?"** Venom started to asked **"do you still think your weak"**

"What?" Jaune asked not getting it at first

 **"Look what you did at first you need your sword to take down and Ursa Major now you took down to Beowolves on and alpha with your bare fists alone"** Venom said acknowledging Jaunes accomplishments 

"But it was you who gave me this power" Jaune said dismissing his involvement

 **"We are partners who live and coexist so my power is yours and the way you launched yourself for more force was your idea"** Venom had told him 

"Huh... I geuss I did" Jaune said letting his accomplishments sit in

 **"Together with a little more training and refining of our abilities we can be almost unstoppable we may not be one yet but we can be something to be reckoned with so what do you say?"** Venom said to his partner 

"... I say what's next"

 **0000000000000000**

 **And I'm finally done man that took to long for me write anyway sorry for being gone for so long again and also sorry if the characters feel off I've not writing this story been so long anyways I'm sorry I just sorta forgot about That a lot has happened in these 7 to 8 months but I have found new inspirations for this story and many more also sorry of this fight scene felt a little awkward it's my first one if you have any tip or if you actually liked the fight scenes but now here's a story I'll start work on another crossover another RWBY one but this will potentially lead to more stories in another series entirely**

"Ahem"

As Jaune heard this call to his attention into this odd room he had jumped finally noticing the two other people look at him not just wondering how long had they Been as one of them speaks up

"Welcome the velvet room"


	4. Hiatus

**Hey so um as you can probably tell this story is going on an indefinite hiatus cause I've lost interest in writing it as of now and I have my other story and I'm making another so I'll comeback cause I'll gain interest again for sure just I have to wait and see**


End file.
